


La amargura de los días felices

by RiffRaff97



Category: Novitiate (2017)
Genre: Crisis of Faith, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, References to Depression, Religion, Suffering
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiffRaff97/pseuds/RiffRaff97
Summary: Sería recompensada con el amor eterno de Dios y estaba hambrienta, quería devorar todo lo que él le diera. Lo que mas anhelada era sentirlo en todo su ser, que un calor la envolviera, poder fundirse en el y morir.





	La amargura de los días felices

Cathleen odiaba los días de visita. Detestaba tener que ver a su madre con tal preocupación en el rostro, siempre examinandola, mirándola como si fuera un animal de circo y necesitara ser salvada. Cathleen pensaba lo contrario.  
Ese día no quiso recibirla, la madre superiora le había dicho que su padre había muerto. Ella no quería verla porque todo se volvería más real.  
Antes le gustaba pensar en su padre estaba vivo y que había recapacitado. Quería verlo algún día, a pesar de todo, lo apreciaba mucho.  
Pero a veces no sabía quién era el, se preguntaba si era el hombre que fue amable con ella en la infancia o el cobarde violento que se escondía tras sus gritos y las botellas de cerveza.  
Quizás nunca lo conoció. Y ahora el estaba muerto, seco, la carne todavía fría bajo tierra. No había respuestas  
Cuando su madre vino ese día y quiso consolarla, se retiró de la habitación porque no soportaba su mirada. Creía que ella estaba perdida pero no era así, su madre era la que iba por mal camino. Cathleen rezaba todas las noches por su alma, para que encontrará la senda del bien.  
Ella no quería irse del convento. Todo era tan sencillo, reglas simples que hacían de su existencia una vida con propósito.  
No comer había sido una buena idea. Castigarse a sí misma por sus deseos impuros y su falta de pureza, parecía ser lo correcto.  
Al principio nadie se daba cuenta. Pero luego, las demás empezaron a mirarla con insistencia, las pupilas fijas en sus manos hasta que se llevará un bocado a la boca. Y luego otro.  
Disfrutaba la sensación del hambre. Pero la olvidó en el momento que conoció a la hermana Emmanuel. Se arrepintió de haberla vista de reojo. Era hermosa.  
Y cuando se desmayó ese mediodía en el salon, no esperaba verla al abrir los ojos.  
Ella la miraba con curiosidad. Como quien mira una pintura y trata de entender porque se siente tan conmovido. Entender el origen de aquellos sentimientos. En un momento ella le pregunto porque se privaba de comer, y no supo que responder. Sabía que la hermana Emmanuel no la juzgaría y eso la aterraba. Quería que fuera su secreto, se avergonzaba de las razones que había detrás de su comportamiento. No respondió nada pero cuando la mano de la otra mujer sostuvo la suya olvidó donde estaba. Y creyó que Dios no era tan importante como este momento, lo único real. Pero reprimió ese pensamiento liberando sus manos y no pudo volver a mirar sus ojos.  
Los días idénticos se precedían unos a otros pero se sentía en paz, había dolor, pero servía a algo superior y eso la tranquilizaba. Sufría en pos de un bien mayor. Sería recompensada con el amor eterno de Dios y estaba hambrienta, quería devorar todo lo que él le diera. Y lo que mas anhelaba era sentirlo en todo su ser, que un calor la envolviera, poder fundirse en el y morir.  
Pero su papá no estaría allí a la mañana siguiente. Esa noche no pudo dormir. No podía dejar de pensar en la hermana Emmanuel y en cuan suaves serían sus manos sobre su rostro.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, espero que les guste. Acepto sugerencias y consejos. Amo esta peli y me encantaría que fuera más conocida


End file.
